Birth Of Rim
by Eddy13
Summary: Drakken is working on creating a new warrior to help him conquer the world. All he needs to finish it is the right material, but what happens when he gets something extra?


**Birth Of Rim**

**I.**

Drakken worked feverishly over the table drawing up the blueprints for his new warrior. Finally, he was finished.

"At last, Shego" he said as he turned to his assistant. "I have the plans for the greatest soldier ever!"

"Oh, goodie" Shego said sarcastically.

"No, really, Shego" Drakken said defensively "This will be greatest creation ever!" He showed the green woman his plans "Behold, the designs for my new super-synthodrone!"

Shego was shocked. Drakken was _still_ working with synthodrones?

"Whoa, Dr.D" She said "Remember the last time you used synthos? Yeah, true Erik had Kim down for awhile, but it ended up being a total disaster!"

"Ah" said the blue scientist "But this time, my drones will be invincible! Their shells will be reinforced with the technology from Ms. Possible's battlesuit, their bodies will be upgraded with the cybertronic technology I stole from Jimmy, and they will be enhanced with the most unique D.N.A in the world!"

"Which belongs to? Shego asked curiously.

"Do you have to ask? Drakken said proudly "Who else but Kim Possible's!"

Shego sat there mouth agape "You're going to steal Kimmie's D.N.A _again_? The last time you tried that, Team Possible destroyed your pitiful creations."

"Shego! My creations weren't pitiful, they were just unstable. But as you can see, I've improved my tecnique. Besides, I'm not cloning her, I'm just going to use her genetic code to give my super drone supreme skills! After the prototype drone is completed, I will mass produce it! With an army of drones that possess Ms. Possible's abilities, I'll be unstoppable!

Shego tried to find fault with her boss's latest scheme, but to her surprise, she hardly found a flaw.

"I hate to say this Dr.D she said "But this plan almost sounds -_I can't believe I'm saying this-_ foolproof." She gagged. Mentioning that word and Drakken in the same sentence gave her the urge to sterilize her mouth.

"Good" the blue villain smirked "Now, all we need is a sample of Kimmie's genetic material and the world will be at mercy!"

And with that, he ran back to his workbench to activate his remote control probe.

**II.**

It took Drakken a solid half-hour to get his probe working and then there was the problem of steering it towards Kim's house.

"Shego, would you remind me why I didn't get this thing upgraded?" Drakken asked as he steered the probe away from a tree.

"Because" the green woman said "You used most of your cash to install those silly voice activated doors."

"Door" said a robotic voice as the door slid open.

A powerful breeze came in and the villains began to shiver.

"D-D-Door!" shouted Drakken as he shook.

"Door" said the robotic voice and the door shut.

"Well, never mind that" said Drakken as he turned back to the controls "The probe has almost reached the Possible household."

Drakken and Shego looked at the screen as there hidden camera approached the home of their arch-nemesis. Hearing the sound of an engine, they turned the camera to see Ron coming up the driveway on his scooter.

"Who's that? Drakken asked.

"Hello, that's Kimmie's sidekick" Shego said annoyed.

"Ah, yes, the buffoon. But what's he doing there? And why is he wearing a suit?" Drakken asked.

It was true. Ron was wearing a suit. Truth be told, he looked quite fancy. The two villains watched as he walked up to the front door of the Possible homestead and ringed the doorbell. In an instant, Kim came out, and they were surprised to see her wearing a dress.

"Hey, KP" said Ron "Man, you look great"

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself, Ron" Kim responded "Well, shall we get going?"

"Oh, I believe we shall" said Ron as he lead her to his scooter.

Drakken was confused. "What's going on? What are they doing?" he asked his assistant.

"Isn't it obvious? All dressed up, lovey-dovey comments, staring into each others eyes. They're on a date!" said Shego.

Drakken couldn't believe it. "Kim Possible is going on a date with the buffoon?!" he shouted "When did this happen?!"

"After they foiled your diablo scheme" responded Shego "After putting us away, the two lovebirds went to the prom."

"You're kidding" said Drakken

"No, it's in all the tabloids. I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out sooner. Haven't you noticed that they have been giving each other nauseatingly sweet looks during our recent encounters with them?"

"No" said Drakken "But forget about that, we need to wait for the right moment to get Possible's genetic material, then world domination is mine!"

"Well, you better keep on their tails, then" said Shego as she pointed to the screen.

Sure enough, Kim and Ron were pulling out of the driveway on Ron's scooter. Drakken pushed the lever on the controls and the probe pursued them. After ten minutes, Ron's scooter stopped in front of the Middleton theater. Drakken's probe hide in the shadows. Through the probe's microphone, Drakken and Shego heard the conversation between the two teens.

"I can't believe you talked me into seeing this movie, KP" said Ron "Sometimes I think the puppy dog pout is more dangerous than nuclear weapons."

"Come on, tough guy" said Kim "Seeing one chick flick won't kill you."

Ron sighed and followed his gf into the theater, Drakken's probe sneaked behind them.

The villains watched as Kim approached the ticket booth. "Two tickets to see _The Memo Pad III_, please" she said.

After Kim and Ron got their tickets, they went to the concession stand. Ron dug into his pocket and fished out three bills and half a dozen coins.

"Sorry, KP" Ron said after counting the money "I only have enough for one popcorn and one soda."

"That's okay, honey" said Kim in a sweet tone "We'll just have to share."

A goofy grin grew on Ron's face. "Maybe I should bring small amounts of cash more often" he said as he draped his arm around his girlfriend.

Through the monitor, Drakken and Shego watched the romantic display. Shego felt like she would soon hurl.

"Dr.D" she said "Can we just get Possible's D.N.A and call the probe back? All this mush is killing me. I can't take much more!"

"Door" said the robotic voice. Once again, a strong draft struck the two villains.

"DOOR!" Drakken and Shego shouted at the same time.

"Door" said the robotic voice as the door slammed shut again.

"First of all, Shego" Drakken said as he pointed to the door "Remind me to return that thing in the morning and get a refund. Second of all, I can't have the probe attack yet. There's too many witnesses. As soon as Possible and the buffoon go into the theater and it gets dark, that's when we strike."

Kim and Ron entered the theater showing their movie, Drakken's probe not far behind. While Kim and Ron went up front to get good seats, the probe stayed back, hidden in the shadows.

"When the lights go out, we'll sneak up on Possible and get a hair from her" Drakken explained.

Soon, the room went dark and the movie started.

"Okay, Dr. D"said Shego "Now's our chance to get the hair."

"Not so fast" said Drakken holding up a hand "There's no rush. We can sit back and enjoy this movie for awhile."

Shego gave her employer an angry sneer, then sighed. She knew he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Fine, I'll go make some popcorn" she said as she went to the kitchen.

**III.**

An hour passed and the villains were still nowhere near possessing Kim's D.N.A.

"You know, Shego" said Drakken, his eyes still on the movie "I never realized how useful the probe could be. We can see any movie we want for free."

Shego gave Drakken an angry groan "Dr .D, I'm getting annoyed and you know that's not very difficult! Are we going to get Kimmie's hair or not?!"

"We will soon. But first, I want to see the best part of the film."

Shego gave her boss another angry groan.

**IV.**

Soon the end credits began to roll and people started to file out of the theater.

"Well, Ron" said Kim "What did you think?" She turned to Ron's seat, half expecting him to be sleeping, but to her surprise, he was wide awake and his eyes were tearing up. "Ron, are you crying?"

"What? Uh, n-no, of course not" Ron said defensively and began to rub his eyes "I just got something in my eyes and I'm having a hard time getting it out."

"Ron, it's okay" said Kim as she wrapped one of her arms around his neck "Lots of girls like guys that are sensitive."

Ron sniffled "R-Really?"

"Well, I know I do" Kim said in a sultry voice before kissing her bf on the check. After pulling back, she smacked her lips and giggled.

"What?" asked Ron beginning to perk up.

"You taste saltier than the popcorn" Kim teased.

Ron laughed as he and Kim got up. Placing her head on Ron's shoulder, Kim and her boyfriend began to make their way out of the theater.

About five hundred miles away from the theater, there was one girl who obviously didn't like sensitive guys. Shego stood over her blue boss, completely embarrassed. Not only were she and her employer no closer to having Kim's D.N.A, but said employer had gone through five boxes of tissues in ten minutes!

"Dr. D, will you please toughen up?! In case you haven't noticed, you've only got one more chance to get the final ingredient needed to cook up your super syntho!"

Looking at the screen, Drakken noticed that Kim and Ron were the last ones leaving the theater. Quickly regaining his composure, Drakken manned the probe controls. Drakken moved the probe over the exit of the theater and pushed a button, releasing a claw from the probe.

"You better time this right, Doc, I remember your experiences with those claw machines" Shego teased.

Ignoring his snippy assistant, Drakken prepared to obtain his sample. As Kim and Ron passed under, Drakken pushed on the lever. The claw shot at the spot where Kim and Ron's heads met, grabbed a pinch of hair and pulled. Kim and Ron walked out of the theater unaware of what just occurred. Drakken observed the claw and saw it holding hair. He gave an evil grin. He was successful. He had obtained the D.N.A of Kim Possible. Little did he know, but he also obtained the D.N.A of Ron Stoppable.

"Okay, we got the hair. Call the probe back so we can finish this experiment."

"Aw, can't we see a few more films, first? Drakken asked "I hear that theater twelve is showing..."

"NOW!" screamed Shego, her hands glowing bright.

**V.**

The instant the probe returned, Drakken relieved it of the hair it obtained and went to work on his machine. After making sure everything was ready, he turned to Shego.

"In mere moments, Shego" he said "I will command the greatest fighting force in the world!"

Drakken turned back to his machine and went to work. He twisted dials, threw switches, pushed buttons, and finally pulled a big lever. The machine instant started up. It flashed and sparked. Lights flashed, electricity jumped between bulbs, meters ran up and down, and antennas glowed. Drakken then pushed a series of buttons and twisted a knob, releasing synthogoo into the machine. Drakken watched as the synthogoo made it's way through a series of pipes before it flowed into a beaker. The top of the beaker then opened and a small piece of glowing blue metal was dropped into it. Drakken then slid the disk containing the data on Kim's battlesuit that he stole from Professor Dementor into his computer. The computer processed the information on the disk and a few seconds, the strange concoction in the beaker was irradiated with an electrical current. Finally, Drakken emptied the vial containing his enemy's hair into a small chamber, unaware that Ron's D.N.A was added to the mix. The hair was processed, broken down and made into a purple substance. The purple substance flowed through a long hose before ending up in the beaker with the synthogoo. Drakken flicked a switch and the beaker began to spin, throughly mixing the substance inside. Pushing another button, Drakken deposited the mixture into the main chamber of the machine. Drakken then pushed a big green button and the goo in the chamber was struck by energy. As it was bombarded with energy, the two villains watched the puddle of ooze began to bubble and rise up. It soon began to take form. Steam soon filled the chamber, making it unable to see what was happening inside. A loud buzzer sounded, indicating the process was complete. Drakken threw a switch and shut of the machine. Drakken then pushed a button, opening the chamber. The two villains could make out the outline of someone walking out of the steaming machine.

"Behold, Shego!" Drakken said proudly "I give you, Synthodrone 1000!"

Drakken turned to see his creation and a frown appeared on his face. _Something's wrong here_ he thought to himself as he looked over the drone.

Synthodrone 1000 didn't have the appearance Drakken expected. Drakken figured that since he used Kim's genetic material in the creation of this warrior, the drone would have many of her physical characteristics. And while 1000 did have some of Kim's physical traits, it was clear that it possessed the traits of someone else. Instead of a female drone with long, auburn hair and emerald-green eyes, a muscular male drone with short auburn hair, freckles, big ears, and freakiest of all: one chocolate-brown eye and one emerald-green eye. The drone looked similar 901, excepted for the mentioned characteristics.

"Uh, Dr. D" said Shego "Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't the drone look a little bit more like Possible?"

"Something must have gone wrong, we need to check this out" said Drakken and he motioned for Shego to help him check over the machine.

After ten minutes, Drakken was beginning to become irritated. Everything worked the way it was suppose to, so how come his drone doesn't have the appearance it should have?

"Anything, Shego?" asked Drakken.

"Yeah, I think I found the problem" said Shego as she looked over a computer readout "It seems you used more than Kimmie's D.N.A in the experiment. The two strands were fused together and that's what resulted into Frankenstein here."

"Impossible" said Drakken "I didn't get any other genetic samples, you must be reading that wrong."

"It's right here in black and white" Shego said as she showed the readout to Drakken "Why don't you check the probe's memory to see if it picked up something besides Possible's genes."

"It's a waste of time" said Drakken as he plugged the probe into the computer "But, okay."

The computer played back exactly what happened when the probe got Kim's hair in the theater. After viewing the scene five times, Drakken turned to his assistant.

"See, Shego?" asked Drakken "I only got Possible's D.N.A like I planned. There must have been a malfunction in the synthotrone.

Shego wasn't convinced. "Play back that part again, slowly" she ordered Drakken.

Not wanting it to be 'Drakken Goes Ouch' time, the blue scientist did what he was asked.

"Enhance the shot" said Shego, Drakken did.

At such a close focus, it was revealed that the probe grabbed a hold of hair from Kim's head _and _Ron's head and yanked them out. Shego smirked with satisfaction at her employer, who continuously played the scene over and over again, unable to believe what he saw. Finally, Drakken had no choice but to admit his goof up.

"I got the buffoon's D.N.A too?!" he shouted "No wonder my super drone looks so ridiculous! A perfectly good experiment, ruined due to inferior genetics!" Drakken sighed "Oh, well, back to the drawing board."

Drakken reached for the control panel to scrap the drone, when suddenly, the drone ran over to him at great speed and grabbed Drakken's hand, almost crushing it.

"Don't even think about" said the drone as he tossed Drakken away from the panel,

Drakken was amazed by 1000's speed and strength. He felt more demonstrations were in order.

"Okay, Synthodrone 1000" said Drakken "Show me what else you can do."

The drone grinned, walked over to a large boulder, and flicked it. At first, Drakken thought the drone was funning with him, then suddenly, the boulder turned to dust. Drakken was becoming more amazed by the minute.

"Show me your fighting style" Drakken ordered the drone.

1000 jumped into the air, did a mid-air spin, landed on his hands, flipped over and delivered a powerful stomp, shaking the ground. Drakken was overjoyed. So what if the experiment didn't turn out like he planned, he had a powerful warrior at his command.

"Well done, my synthodrone" Drakken chortled "With you at my side, the world will be at my mercy! Now, be a good drone and step into the duplicator so I can mass produce you."

The drone didn't budge.

"Didn't you hear me?" Drakken asked annoyed "I said get into the cloning machine!"

"Why should I?" 1000 asked.

"What?!" Drakken shouted angrily.

"Why should I do what you tell me?" the drone asked.

Drakken was shocked and enraged. No one questioned his authority (except Shego), especially his own creations.

"Because I created you!" Drakken yelled "If it weren't for me, you'd be nothing but a puddle of synthogoo on the floor!"

"Doo-" the robotic voice didn't finish. In a flash, Synthodrone 1000 had picked up a piece of metal and chucked it at the door controls.

Drakken was now furious with the drone. While that door was annoying, he planned to get a refund for it. Thanks to 1000's actions, that was now impossible. Anyway's nobody breaks his things, especially his lackeys.

"You owe me $500 for that!" Drakken shouted at the drone.

Synthodrone 1000 responded by giving him a raspberry.

Drakken never felt so upset in his life. He felt like the veins in his neck would soon explode.

"How dare you disrespect the one who gave you life?!" he yelled.

1000 just smirked at the angry blue scientist.

"You may have given me life" he said "But_ I'm _the one running with it."

Drakken stood flabbergasted.

"That's right, Doc" said 1000 "I've got more brainpower and more muscle then you'll ever have, so I figure _Why should I take orders from a scrawny weakling like him?_ Answer: I don't! Sorry, Little Boy Blue, but I'm the one calling the shots around here."

Growling, Drakken turned to his assistant.

"Shego!" he yelled "Show this ungrateful_ monstrosity _who's the boss around here!"

"Gladly" Shego said.

While Shego was impressed by 1000's attitude, she felt _she_ was the only one who could diss Dr. D like that. She also felt that the drone went to far with his comments. Even _she_ wasn't that disrespectful to the blue villain.

Shego lit up her hands and engaged in combat against the drone.

Shego noticed that 1000 had some of Kim's fighting skills, being able to dodge her attacks and block like Kim. Then to Shego's surprise, the drone grabbed her wrist, spun around and chucked her into the wall. That was definitely _not _the way Kim fought.

_Okay _Shego thought Now _it's personal!_

Shego lunged at the drone and penetrated his shell with her powers. At first, synthogoo began to drip out of the tear, but then the rip instantly healed.

_Ugh, That's right. _thought Shego _This guy is equipped with the technology from Kimmie's battlesuit. Which means..._

In that instant, 1000's hand morphed into a reflector dish like Kim's suit. Using it like a blade, the synthodrone charged at Shego. Shego jumped out of the way of her attacker and watched as his makeshift sword sliced through a rock like butter.

"Okay, Synthodude" Shego said "Try this!" And she chucked a big ball of plasma at her opponent.

In an instant, 1000 was protected from the attack by a glowing green sphere. With his shield still up, the drone charge at Shego, knocking her down. Getting madder by the minute, Shego sent rapid fire attack at the drone. Spinning like a top, 1000 deflected the blasts and sent them around the lair, causing Drakken to run for cover. Shego was becoming exhausted, but 1000 was no where near fatigue. Deciding to finish the fight, the synthodrone spotted a broken cannon in the corner. Running over to it in less than five seconds, the drone went to work on it. Shego decide to take the opportunity to launch a sneak attack. But before she was within ten feet of her target, the drone stood up and pointed the cannon at her.

"Don't let him scare you, Shego" Drakken said "That plasma cannon doesn't work."

"Correction" said 1000 "It_ didn't _work, but it will now."

"Oh, please" said Drakken "You honestly expect me to believe that a drone like you can fix such a complex devi-"

Before Drakken could finish, 1000 pulled the trigger and a large blast of energy was launched from the cannon. Drakken and Shego jumped out of the way and watched the blast blow a rather large hole in the wall.

"Nice" said the synthodrone "I think I'll keep it."

Affixing a strap to the cannon, 1000 slung it over his shoulder and made to leave the lair.

"You're not going anywhere, Synthodrone 1000!" Drakken yelled.

"I'm getting tired of that name" said the synthodrone "From now on, you can call me...Rim."

Before Drakken and Shego could ask the meaning of that name, Rim grabbed a large stone and chucked it at the roof, causing it to begin collapsing.

"Later" said Rim as he punched a hole in the wall and left.

Drakken and Shego tried to escape the same way, but an energy blast from the plasma cannon sealed up Rim's exit. Knowing that they only had a few seconds, the two villains jumped under the computer console just as the entire lair caved-in. Ten minutes later, the duo crawled out from under the rubble remains of the lair.

Shego gave Drakken an angry sneer. "Congratulations, Dr. D, you've created a monster!"

"I know" Drakken said as tears formed in his eyes "And I've never felt so proud!"

**The End?**


End file.
